Troubles of a queen
by Ms. Apricot
Summary: A story about what would happen if kovu and kiara ruled the pridelands but kovu wasnt who every one thought he was. he was just waiting until he got hold of the pridelands to show his true colours. rated for violence and language.


This is a story about Kovu, Kiara and their child Faizah who is my own character I do not own any of the lion king characters but if you wish to use one of my characters then please email me at . Also remember to R&R. Enjoy.

"Stop it" Kiara cried "Faizah will get worried."

"Shut up" Kovu snarled." I don't care about that little brat."

"How could you say that she's our daughter?"

"She was a mistake, she wasn't meant to be, I say we ignore her as if she was never born."

"What are you talking about I'm not going to listen to you anymore."

"Oh is that right, well maybe I should make you listen then" he said and he revealed his claws.

"Not again you know that nothing good comes from violence, you already almost killed me but I don't care anyway, the only reason for me to stay alive is because Faizah doesn't have a responsible parent to take care of her "

That was it. Kiara knew she had said too much and Kovu thought this was his chance to strike this bitch down. He jumped without thinking and landed on top of Kiara who blindly clawed at him not knowing whether she was causing damage or not. He slapped her face furiously and punched her stomach trying to cause as much pain as possible. Finally Kiara struck and this time drew blood. Kovus' green eyes stared down at her, and Kiara was sure that they turned dark red for a nano-second then she knew she may never see her daughter again. He got up and bit into her leg, HARD. Partly to stop her from running off, and partly to see kiara cry without noise because she didn't want Faizah to hear. Then he half forced half dragged her across the hard cave floor until she was inches away from the cave wall. Kovu knew that all he had to do was hit Kiara hard enough in the head so that the back of her head would knock off of the wall. She would be knocked out, not killed, but completely unconscious. As he lifted his paw Kiara looked up at him. He was barely visible behind the blur that hers tears had caused.

"Please" she begged in a horse whisper "you don't have to do this"

Kovu smirked down at her. "Look at you, you're a mess, but you know that you can't talk to me like I'm stupid and get away with it. You deserve it you caused pain for yourself and now because of your little slip of the tongue your kid will pay the price."He grinned knowing that he had got to her.

"No don't you dare touch her." Kiara shouted terrified.

"If you love her you'll stop me" then he walked out of the cave leaving Kiara stuck. She couldn't stand because of her leg, but could slowly crawl after him. She gritted her teeth through the immense pain and inside she knew she could do nothing even if she caught up with Kovu what could she do she hardly had the strength to go after him but ever since Kovu became violent she never gave up hope, and kept believing that one day she would get her and her daughter out of here, to a safe place but for now Kiara had to focus on protecting her. When she finally got her whole body out of the cave Kovu returned with Faizah in his mouth by the scruff of the neck and he kicked kiara back inside.

"Mommy, help." Faizah squealed.

It broke Kiaras' heart to hear her only cub look at her pleading for help, but she herself could do nothing except watch.

"Hey kid you wanna play a game." Kovu sneered.

"Hey adult my names not kid." Faizah replied sarcastically.

"Oh you have the same attitude as your smart mouth mother over there. I just want you to know that you mother may die tonight and if she dies you die cuz I don't want a bourdon like you around, and if you carry on talking like that your gonna get the both of you pushed off that cliff" He pointed to the edge of pride rock. "And it would be so hard for me to explain how the stress of your mother being a queen made her commit suicide taking her brat with her."

Faizah prepared to return an insult but realized that he wasn't kidding and decided to sit quietly. Kiara looked at her child. She was smart but couldn't keep her mouth shut, if they survived tonight then Kiara knew that she would have to teach her to control it.

"Hmm now what shall I do with you." Kovu fantasized about what he could do "ooh I know" He gripped Faizahs' neck and squeezed. He was choking her!!! "Now until your mother stands up I will not release you."

Kiara stared at the scene in horror. The pain from her leg was surely too severe to be able to ignore, but she had to. She struggled. She got half way up then collapsed. By now Faizahs' eyes were popping out and Kiara had to think quickly. She decided to use the wall for support. She got the whole way up this time but thought she would now collapse because of the pain.

"Oooh mummy is good at this isn't she?"Kovu said with false joy and he released Faizah and left her on the ground gasping for air. He strutted over to Kiara and whispered in her ear." Next time try to do it on your own" he then deliberately slammed her into the wall and she scrapped her shoulder and fell.

"I'm going for a walk" he shouted to them both." If you try to run away I will spend as long as I need looking or the both of you and when I find you I will kill you" and with that he stomped off out of sight.

Kiara wriggled over to her daughter who looked so frightened that she could only breathe and do nothing else. Kiara cuddled Faizah and she hugged her mother back.

"Can't we run off mommy to a better place where daddies are nice?"

"Maybe one day but right now we have to stay here."Kiara replied. Faizah Looked up at her mother with innocent eyes that made Kiara feel even more upset. "Well we'd better get some sleep"

"Okay mom."Faizah said and found a corner of the cave to sleep. Kiara found a place next to Faizah to sleep too. Only she didn't do much sleeping, she was way too busy thinking about Kovu. How could become evil from good in a matter of days?

She let her mind take her into a flash back about the good old days when her parents were still ruling_. 'She saw herself looking at the horizon and then Kovu came up behind her and gently nibbled her ear, that little nibble turned into a giant bite on the hind leg. Another scene Faizah was just born and Kovu came over her shoulder and lightly tickled Faizahs cheek and chin, that had turned into a strangle. Then she found herself looking at her mother and father facing each other then they began to gently nuzzle each other the image change and she and Kovu were now facing each other but instead of receiving a gentle nuzzle she received a slap that sent her flying into the cave wall and left her sprawled on the ground'_.

She woke up suddenly it was morning. Was I really asleep for that long, she thought. Kovu was not there. Did he even return? Why is my leg stiff? Then all the events from last night flooded back into her head she gasped and look next to her Faizah was still there. I'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE. She thought to herself about ways she could escape and the ways that Kovu would eventually find them, she gave up then practiced standing up, then walking. She winced at the pain but it was a bit more bearable than last night she limped around the cave once without falling and decided to go and find her 'mate'.

Faizah was still fast asleep and kiara decided to leave her she would return for her later. She made her way outside. The sun with beating down hotter than ever as if mufasa wanted kiara to feel relaxed and lazy today. Walking down all the way to the water hole was a big achievement for kiara because it meant her leg was getting stronger and she took a well earned drink before going to find kovu. only she didn't need to. As she was drinking she heard a russle in the bushes just feet away from the water hole her ears pricked up at the sound and by instinct she got herself prepared for a sudden attack.

Right when kiara was prepared to pounce kovu appeared from behind the bushes with a bunch of flowers stuck in his mouth .

"for you" he said roughly "im sorry for yesterday I was just…upset" he dropped the flowers on the ground and looked at kiara expectantly. She was astonished, he had been violent before but had never apologized for it. She bent her head forward and took the flowers and by the time her head was back up kovu had leant forward to nuzzle her. She hesitated. Then she too leant forward and he nuzzled her but it wasn't the same nuzzle as when he had meant it she could tell. It wasn't a true sign of affection just something she felt she had to do.

After kovu had walked away she went over to rafikis to see if she could get something to numb the pain in her leg


End file.
